Alvin and Brittany Into The Mystic
by William Raymer
Summary: 20 years after the events of The Chipmunk Adventure, Alvin and Brittany take the next step. Follow them and the other Chipmunks and Chipettes on their greatest adventure yet!
1. Prologue

_Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic_

by William Raymer

The Chipmunk (Alvin, Simon and Theodore), Chipette (Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor), David Seville and "Inspector Jamal" characters are the property of Bagdasarian Productions, Inc., and are used in this story for non-commercial purposes.

Prologue:

It has been eighteen long years since Alvin Seville and his brothers Simon and Theodore, along with their female counterparts-Brittany Miller and her sisters Jeanette and Eleanor-were involved in busting up an international smuggling ring.

Under the cover of a hot-air balloon race around the world, the Chipmunks delivered dolls of themselves holding money in them to twelve locations, receiving Chippette dolls filled with diamonds in exchange-and vice versa for the Chipettes. After the Chipettes argued over the dolls and ripped a Brittany doll's arms off, revealing the diamonds within, they opened an Alvin doll and revealed the money inside.

Upon returning to L.A., the Chipmunks and Chipettes confronted Klaus and Claudia Furstein, the people behind the diamond smuggling operation-turned-balloon race. After a chase through the airport and onto the streets of Los Angeles, Klaus and Claudia were captured by Interpol agents.

About a year later, a movie on those events called _The Chipmunk Adventure_ (you should have heard Brittany raise a stink over that one) was released. After seeing the movie (and Brittany's worrying that the Chipmunks were in trouble after the diamonds were discovered), Alvin and Brittany shared their first kiss and became boyfriend and girlfriend.

It is nearly twenty years after the events depicted in _The Chipmunk Adventure_. Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor are all just about to appear at the premiere of _Superman II: "The Richard Donner Cut."_ It is here that Alvin intends to take the "next step."

Alvin Seville smiled as, on his XBOX 360, he watched the _Chipmunk Adventure_ movie. He smiled because of the determination Brittany showed in Athens when she said, "All right, Mr. Popularity. How much you wanna bet (that) we can out rock 'n' roll you?" All Alvin did was draw the brim of his baseball cap across his face. He smiled even more when Simon said to Jeanette, "We've got to keep these two apart."

"Hopefully," Alvin said to himself, "after tonight, there'll be nothing they can do." Alvin looked at a pink case with a darker pink stripe across the front. As "The Girls of Rock 'n' Roll" began, Alvin stood up, pocketed the case, turned off the XBOX and TV, then left his room.

At the Fine Arts Theater in Los Angeles, Simon and Theodore Seville stood with their Chipette counterparts-Jeanette and Eleanor Miller-and waited for their leaders. Little did they know that, in the shadows of an alley near the theater, waited a shadowy figure.

Meanwhile, at the Los Angeles International Airport branch of INTERPOL-the INTERnational POLice Organization, Inspector Henri Jamal was seated at his desk, looking over the day's reports when the phone on his desk rang. "Yes?" he said. "Monsieur _Inspector, there is a Brittany Miller to see you_," Jamal's desk watchman said.

"I have been expecting her," Jamal said. "Show her in." "_Yes, sir_," the desk watchman said. The door to Jamal's office opened and Brittany walked in. "_Madame_ Miller, welcome," Jamal said. "It has been nine years since we last met."

"It is indeed good to see you again, Inspector," Brittany said as Jamal kissed her on the hand. "I was on my way to the Fine Arts Theater for the _Donner Cut_ DVD release party and wanted to see if you had any word on Alvin and his plans for tonight."

"Yes, I do. In fact," Jamal said, gesturing to the desk telephone, "I am expecting a call from one of my field agents whom I have stationed in an alley near the theater, waiting for Alvin to arrive." Jamal turned back to Brittany. "No doubt Alvin has something special planned for tonight."

Brittany hoped Alvin would ask a certain question at the release party. But, for as long as she knew him, Brittany knew that Alvin was a pro at keeping her on her toes. Or, as Brittany's friend and WWE Hall-of-Famer "Rowdy" Roddy Piper was so fond of saying, "Just when they think they got the answers, I change the questions."

Brittany smiled. But, the smile disappeared as Jamal's desk telephone rang. "Go ahead," Jamal said. A voice-Jamal's field agent, Brittany decided-spoke in French. "Inspector, this is Passard. I am in an alley directly across the street from the Fine Arts Theater. Alvin Seville just arrived. He said to his brothers and the other Chipettes that "I intend to ask Brittany to marry me tonight at the post-screening party." "Very wellMisterPassard. Your duties are concluded," Jamal said. "Miss Miller will be on scene within the hour."

"_As you command, Inspector_," the field agent said before the call cut off. Jamal smiled at Brittany. "I'll walk you back to your car, Brittany," Jamal said.

As Brittany pulled out of LAX's parking lot, she wished she could understand French. But, she had a sneaking suspicion of what Field Agent Passard had said. It would only be a matter of time before she would find out if she was correct.

_::TBC::_


	2. Prologue part 2

_Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic_

Prologue (part II)

_Note: This section was originally intended to go in the Prologue, but was omitted due to RL timing concerns._

Brittany took a deep breath as her car pulled up to the Fine Arts Theater. She still tried to figure out what Inspector Jamal's field agent had said. But, she thought, whatever Alvin had planned, it would be a pleasant surprise.

Outside, Alvin tensed as Brittany got out of her car. "Alvin, don't be so tense," Jeanette whispered. "I understand you're nervous about asking Brittany to marry you, but if you're _too_ nervous, Brittany might get suspicious."

Brittany smiled as she walked up to everyone. "Evening, everyone. I was just by to chat with our old friend, Inspector Jamal. He sends his greetings to everyone and his regrets that he could not be here tonight, as Interpol business must take precedence," Brittany said.

"It's all right, Brittany," Alvin said after kissing Brittany. "Let's go inside. The movie's almost ready to start." Alvin stopped just before entering the theater. "Oh, I almost forgot these," Alvin said. He pulled six small cases from his pocket. They were each colored in the trademark color of a Chipmunk or Chipette and had the trademark Superman "S" shield embossed on it..

Alvin handed the pink one to Brittany. She opened it, revealing a pair of Brittany-pink dog tags with the red-and-yellow "S" shield and the words "Go Forward" written on them in black. Brittany smiled as she put one tag around her neck and put the other back in the case and in her purse.

As the others put their tags on, Alvin nodded, then said, "_Now_ we're ready." Alvin linked arms with Brittany and walked into the theater, followed close behind by Simon and Jeanette, then by Theodore and Eleanor.

As the movie began, Alvin tightly gripped Brittany's hand. "Alvin, what's wrong?" Brittany whispered. Alvin loosened his grip. "Sorry, Brit," Alvin said. Moments later, there was a smattering of applause when, after the Warner Bros and DC Comics logos, came a simple dedication:

_This picture is dedicated _

_in loving memory to_

_CHRISTOPHER REEVE,_

_Without whom we would never have_

_believed that a man could fly._

The movie flew by for Alvin as the point of no return grew closer. Then, the moment came. As the audience began to file out for the post-premiere party, Brittany noticed a small mark on the arm of her seat.

"Alvin, take a look at this," Brittany said, pointing to the mark. Alvin saw "A+B 5-22-87" engraved on the armrest. "I think this was the theater where we saw our movie for the first time," Brittany said. Alvin smiled. "_Now is the time,_" he thought. "Perhaps it is no coincidence we came here for the movie tonight," Alvin said.

"What do you mean, Alvin?" Brittany asked. "Brittany, this is where we shared our first kiss, so it is apropos that we are here tonight for me to ask you..." Alvin reached into his pocket and pulled out the pink-with-dark-pink-stripe case. Alvin opened it as he fell to one knee. "Brittany Ariel Miller, will you marry me?" Alvin asked.

Brittany gasped as she looked at the ring in the case. Then, slowly, tears began to flow. "I don't know what to say, Alvin," Brittany said between her tears. A quartet of voices called out from the back of the theater: "Say 'yes'!" Alvin and Brittany turned their heads to see Simon and Jeanette and Theodore and Eleanor, smiles on their faces.

"Well, yes!" Brittany said. "Yes, I will marry you!" Alvin began to cry a little himself as he put the ring on Brittany' finger. Then, to seal the engagement, they kissed, with both of their tears falling on the inscription they had made nearly twenty years before.

After the post-screening party, Alvin decided to go see someone-to break the news. So, he and Brittany drove to the home Alvin used to share with his adopted father, David Seville.

Dave smiled as he opened the door on Alvin and Brittany. But, the smile began to fade as he saw the tear-streaks on Brittany's face. "Brittany, what happened?" Dave asked. "Did Alvin hit you?" "Nothing of the sort, Mr. Seville," Brittany said, holding up the hand her new engagement ring rested on.

Dave thought for a few moments, then launched into the loudest yell of "ALVIN!!!!!!!!!" Alvin and Brittany had ever heard. Then, Dave smiled. "I can't believe you're getting married! Congratulations, you two!" Dave smiled, then hugged both Alvin and Brittany.

"Thanks, Dave," Alvin said. Then, he turned to Brittany. "Now, it really begins," he said. "Indeed, Alvin," Brittany said.

The next morning, Alvin awoke to hear a news report on his and Brittany's engagement. Now, as he remarked to Brittany the previous night, the real fun would begin.

_::TBC::_

_Notes:_

_The date "5-22-87" in the engraving on the movie theater chair armrest is a reference to May 22, 1987-the day of the original theatrical release of _The Chipmunk Adventure

_The dog tags worn by the Chipmunks and Chipettes in this chapter are fictional, custom versions of the actual, standard "Superman tag," a item benefiting the Christopher and Dana Reeve Foundation for Paralysis Research, of which I am a proud supporter. The screening of _Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut _depicted in this chapter was also a fund raiser for the Christopher and Dana Reeve Foundation. For more information on the "Superman tag" and the Christopher and Dana Reeve Foundation, go to my profile, click on the link to my homepage, then click on "Superman Tag Info" or "Go Forward. Christopher and Dana Reeve Foundation Info" under "Sites to Get You Started."_

_Next time, the fun _really _begins..._


	3. Chapter 1

_Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic_

Chapter 1

_Note: This chapter will introduce three new characters into the Chipmunks' world. The "Jason Archer" character is my personal property, while "Roxanne" and her husband, "Max" are the "Max" and "Roxanne" characters from the 1995 animated film _A Goofy Movie_, which is owned by the Walt Disney Company. I am not making any money off this story. _

_THIS IS STILL AN "ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS" STORY! I just want to show that Alvin and Brittany's world, while like our own in some respects, is still a cartoon world. _

_In terms of Max and Roxanne's presence in this story, _Alvin and Brittany: Into the Mystic_ takes place six months after the events of my 2004 story, _A Goofy Wedding-The Ultimate Disney Fanfic_, which can be found on my profile here on this site._

The sun rose over Los Angeles like any other day since Brittany could remember. The clock radio on her bedside table came to life. The music playing let Brittany know that L.A.'s most popular deejay was on the air.

_"Hello, Los Angeles! This is Jason Archer, spinning the stacks at KISS-FM. The time is 7:00 AM sharp, which means it's time for L.A.'s most popular morning show,_ Jason's Jam-Time_! Of course, the top story in the music industry this morning is the announcement that Alvin Seville, lead singer of the group The Chipmunks, is engaged to be married. The lucky bride-to-be is Brittany Miller, the lead singer of The Chipmunks' female counter-group, The Chipettes. The groups' record label, SFM Records, issued a statement, written by David Seville, the manager for both groups. It said, quote: 'I am happy to announce the forthcoming wedding of my adopted son, Alvin, to his girlfriend of almost 20 years, Brittany Miller. I have been watching for this moment to come since I saw them share their first kiss back in 1987 at the premiere of their movie,_ The Chipmunk Adventure_. I look forward to the day when I lose a son and gain a daughter. Signed, David Seville.' Alvin proposed to Brittany at a charity screening of_ Superman II: The Richard Donner Cut _last night in Beverly Hills. In honor of this momentous occasion, here is the most popular song in the Chipmunks' and Chipettes' repertoire. Here is_ The Girls of Rock 'n Roll_, here on the_ Jam-Time_"_

As the song began, Brittany looked over at the pink-with-dark-pink-stripe case next to the clock radio. In it was the gold and diamond ring Alvin gave her the previous night. Brittany looked at it and knew that the proposal was not a dream.

Meanwhile, across town, Alvin was already awake and fixing breakfast as Jason's Jam-Time began. Alvin smiled as Jason read David's statement and said to himself, "_I have an announcement of my own_," then picked up his cell phone and dialed a number.

Back at Brittany's house, she was getting dressed for the day when, on the radio, Jason continued his report on the proposal._ "It seems we have a caller, ready to comment on this story. Hello, caller. You're on_ Jason's Jam-Time_. What do you have to say about the engagement of Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller?"_ Brittany gasped as she heard a familiar voice on the radio._ "I think it's about damn time," the voice said._

"Alvin?" Brittany said. _"Hey, you're Alvin Seville! Welcome to the show, Alvin,"_ Jason said_. "Thanks, Jason. Now, I have a special announcement regarding our wedding. Last night, as I drove Brittany home, we decided that our wedding will occur on May 1st of this year at a location yet to be determined," _Alvin said.

_"Why May 1st?"_ Jason asked._ "Well, there was this kid I met at a party to celebrate the DVD release of our movie that Paramount did a few years back. He was our biggest fan. He told me that May 1st was his birthday and he hoped, that if Brittany's and my relationship came to a wedding, that the ceremony would be held on that day so that his birthday would become known in L.A. for more than just the birthday of L.A.'s most popular deejay—at least as he is now,"_ Alvin said.

Jason chuckled, then began to sob._ "Thank... (sniff) thank you for remembering me, Alvin,"_Jason said_. "You heard it here, folks. There's gonna be a May Day wedding for Alvin and Brittany. Let me collect myself, while we play Survivor's_ Eye of the Tiger_, here on_ Jason's Jam-Time_." "_ _Now that takes the phrase 'I always cry at weddings' to a new level_," Brittany said to herself.

An hour later, Brittany was at the store, shopping for makeup, when she ran into an old friend. "Roxanne?" Brittany said in shock and surprise. Roxanne Goof smiled. "Brittany! I heard about you and Alvin getting engaged! Congratulations!" she said as she ran and hugged Brittany. "So how have you been, Roxanne? Are you and Max still seeing each other?" Brittany asked when the hug broke.

"We're more than seeing each other," Roxanne said. "Max and I got married six months ago." As if to underscore her statement, Roxanne held up her hand so that Brittany could see the gold wedding band on her finger. "So where did you get married, Roxanne? Alvin and I are looking for places to hold our ceremony," Brittany asked. "Have you ever heard of the Tsukiji Village bathhouse in Japan?" Roxanne asked.

"Oh, yeah, now I remember," Brittany said. "I heard about what happened at Tsukiji." Six months before, the famous bathhouse at Tsukiji Village, Japan was attacked by some of the world's worst beings. Only a group of six multi-colored heroes known in the press as "Power Rangers Toon Force" helped turn back the menace.

Brittany had read the stories on the Internet-how a high-profile wedding ("_Not as high-profile as mine and Alvin's will be, that's for damn sur_e," Brittany thought with a smile.) was going on at the bathhouse compound's brand-new wedding pavilion at the time of the attack. Then, it clicked. "Your wedding was interrupted by Eisner?" Brittany asked.

Roxanne nodded. "The Toon Force Rangers came just in time," Roxanne said. "But let's get back to happier thoughts. So you and Alvin are settling down." Brittany nodded.

Meanwhile, across town, Alvin was at a bar, playing darts when a odd-looking sort walked up to him. "Mind if I join you, Mr. Seville?" he asked. "Sure," Alvin said to the newcomer. "You look familiar."

"That's because I got my copy of the_ Chipmunk Adventure_ soundtrack signed by you and the other Chipmunks and Chipettes back in '92," the newcomer said. "'To my fan, Max Goof. Keep rocking on. Alvin.'"

"Oh, my God! Now I recognize you!" Alvin said. "We were Powerline's opening act back in '95 at that concert that you and your...father, I guess...crashed at the Forum." The four friends-Alvin and Max and Brittany and Roxanne continued to reminisce as the soon-to-be Mr. And Mrs. Seville continued to prepare. Their wedding was only three months away.

_::TBC::_


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 3

It began to rain. As Brittany woke up, she listened to the raindrops fall and watched as Jeanette drew a bluish-purple slash across a date on the calendar. Brittany looked at the alternating green and blue-purple slashes and smiled.

"One day closer, Britt," Jeanette said. "Yeah, I guess so, Jeanette," Brittany said. "So what are you going to be up to today?" Jeanette said as Eleanor walked in. "Well, Alvin's going to meet me at the county recorder's officer so we can fill out the paperwork for our marriage license," Brittany said.

"Brittany, I have a surprise for you," Eleanor said. "I just got off the 'Net, where I got an email from a fan of ours-one of the top chefs in the world, mind you-who volunteered to fly all the way here from Japan to cater the wedding."

"Who is it, Eleanor?" Brittany said. "Hiroyuki Sakai," Eleanor said. "The Delacroix? Incredible, sis," Jeanette said. "How'd you swing that?" "Well, apparently, Iron Chef Sakai is a big fan of ours. He even did the Japanese voice of Inspector Jamal in our movie," Eleanor said. "He just wants to be a part of your special day, Britt."

"Thanks, Eleanor," Brittany said. Eleanor held up a hand. "Don't thank me yet," Eleanor said. "I even got Hannah Montana to sing at the reception. She is a fan of ours too. And, unless you've forgotten, she's on SFM Records too."

Meanwhile, Alvin was already dressed. He was getting ready to go fill out the paperwork. Simon and Theodore smiled as Alvin put on a white shirt, then donned a red jacket. "Another big step, Alvin?" Theodore asked.

Alvin turned to face Theodore, a smile on his face. "Yeah, Theodore," he said. "After this, there's only... (gulp) the bachelor party." "Don't worry, Alvin," Simon said. "Your party will be a stripper-free zone."

"And since the wedding is the next day, the bachelor party will also be an alcohol-free zone," Theodore said. "So, who's gonna help you two set it up?" Alvin asked. "A guy named Max Goof volunteered," Simon said. "Brittany's friend, Roxanne, is his wife. She recommended Max."

With that, Alvin got in his car and drove to the county recorder's office.

"Next," the woman behind the counter said. Alvin and Brittany stood up from the bench. "We'd like to fill out the paperwork for a marriage license," Alvin said.

About ten minutes later, the papers were signed. "All right,Mr. Seville, Miss Miller," the receptionist said. "The papers are signed. All it takes now are for you to say 'I do.'"

A few hours later, Brittany was watching a movie with Jeanette as Eleanor was cooking dinner. All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it, Brittany," Jeanette said. Said. Jeanette opened the door, revealing Roxanne.

"Roxanne, what a surprise," Jeanette said. "Please come in. Where's Max?" "He's with Alvin and the boys," Roxanne said. "Brittany, I drew up some wedding gown designs I want you to take a look at."

After looking through Roxanne's portfolio, Brittany held up a drawing marked "ELIZABETH." "This one... this one looks oddly familiar," Brittany said. Jeanette gasped when she too recognized the drawing.

"Roxanne, mind if I borrow this for a sec?" Jeanette asked. "Knock yourself out," Roxanne said. Jeanette took the drawing and went upstairs.

Fifteen minutes later, Jeanette returned to the living room. She returned the drawing to Roxanne and showed Brittany a picture Jeanette printed off the Internet.

"You were inspired by Miss Elizabeth's wedding gown at _Summerslam '91_, weren't you, Roxanne?" Jeanette asked. "Yeah, Roxanne said. "When I saw that wedding, I hoped that when my walk down the aisle came, I would look as beautiful as she did. It also inspired me to become a fashion designer. In fact, I'm chief of wedding designs for Donna Cobanna."

Brittany pointed to the picture and slapped it with the back of her hand. "Roxanne, I want that gown!" Brittany said. "And you'll have it," Roxanne said. "I'll also design the bridesmaids' outfits." Roxanne looked at the Chipettes. "On my best friend's wedding day, I want nothing but the best for her and her friends."

"Thank you, Roxanne," Brittany said. "I'm sure Ms. Cabonna will let you do this." "She sure as hell better!" Eleanor said. "This wedding will be the biggest wedding in the entertainment industry since TomKat! And to have her name connected to it?" Roxanne, Brittany, Jeanette and Eleanor laughed.

The next morning, Brittany smiled and got out of bed. After getting dressed, she moved over to the calendar with the alternating blue-purple and green stripes and chuckled as she drew a large pink stripe through April 31st. The wedding was only a day away.

::TBC::

Notes:

"Donna Cobanna" is the name of the fashion designer the title character of Disney Channel's now-defunct sitcom _That's So Raven_ worked at during the last two seasons of the show.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Brittany heard her alarm clock ring, followed by the theme music to _Jason's Jam Time_. Only Jason Archer's voice did not come on the air.

"_Hello, Los Angeles! This is Raven Baxter, sitting in for Jason Archer this morning on _Jason's Jam Time. _Jason is, however, standing by on remote from Sound Stage 8 at Paramount Studios in Hollywood. Jason?_"

"_Hello, Raven. It will be from this site that Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller will be joined as husband and wife. We'll have more on what we can expect during this wedding later in the show. But for now, here is Hannah Montana with _Best of Both Worlds_, here on the _Jam Time"

Brittany got up, picked up a pink marker and marked a pink stripe through May 1st. "Today's the day," Brittany said. "You've got that right," a voice said.

Brittany turned around to see Jeanette, Eleanor and Roxanne, already in their bridesmaids' outfits. Roxanne stepped forward and handed an envelope. "An old friend wanted you to have this," Roxanne said.

Brittany opened the envelope and unfolded the small slip of paper within.

Dear Ms. Miller,

I have seen to it that this letter reaches you before your wedding to Alvin Seville.

I would like to invite you to spend your honeymoon with us at Tsukiji. All expenses have been paid in advance by your record label, SFM Records, and its chairman, William Adamle.

Mr. Adamle also asked me to relay a message to you:

"We at SFM Records-and for that matter, the entire SFM Entertainment family-would like to honor the contributions of the Chipmunks and Chipettes to our company's success. Therefore, as of May 1st, 2007, Studio 3 at Moger Plaza SFM Records' corporate headquarters will be renamed 'The Miller-Seville Studio.' We look forward to having the Chipmunks and Chipettes in studio to work on their next album soon."

See you at Tsukiji.

Signed,

Yubaba.

Brittany smiled. "Roxanne, Jeanette, help me into my gown. Eleanor, call the limo company and tell them we'll be ready in half an hour," she said.

At Paramount Studios' Stage 8, Alvin, Simon and Theodore were already in their tuxedos. A voice from behind them startled Alvin. "Hello, boys. Nice to finally get to see you all again," it said.

Alvin wheeled around and saw Inspector Jamal. "Inspector Jamal! I'm glad to see you again!" Alvin said.

"Thank you, Alvin, but I'm here on Interpol business," Jamal said. "Intelligence indicates that our old friends Klaus and Claudia Fürstein have escaped from prison and are going to take revenge on you all during the ceremony."

"But, don't worry, Alvin. I was able to get in touch with the Toon Force Rangers, and they have assured me that they will be present just in case," Jamal added.

"Do you know who they are?" Simon asked. "No, but they will indeed be in attendance," Jamal said.

Elsewhere on the lot, Roxanne stood in front of the Gene Roddenberry Building. Max walked up to Roxanne. "Where are the others?" Roxanne asked. "I sent out the distress call yesterday," Max said.

"And somebody answered," a girl's voice said. Max and Roxanne turned around and saw a blonde-haired girl of about 18. "Lizzie!" Roxanne exclaimed.

Elizabeth McGuire, known to her friends and fellow Rangers as "Lizzie," smiled. "Hey, Roxanne," Lizzie said. "That one of your designs?"

Roxanne nodded. "I'm gonna be on the inside as one of Brittany's bridesmaids. Max will be inside too as one of Alvin's groomsmen. Don't worry, we brought our morphers," she said. "So, if Klaus and Claudia show up, we'll be ready."

"We'll _all _be ready," a voice said. Max, Roxanne and Lizzie turned around and saw Jett Jackson, Ren Stevens and Ren's brother Louis. "Let's get back to Stage 8," Roxanne said. "The ceremony's due to begin in fifteen minutes."

The six friends got in a Paramount golf cart and headed back to the soundstage.

Finally, the wedding ceremony began. After Alvin, the groomsmen and Brittany's bridesmaids had assumed positions to either side of the altar, the time had arrived for the other guest of honor to show up.

However, after five minute, Brittany had not begun her walk down the aisle. A Paramount security guard ran into the soundstage. The guard handed Alvin a DVD disc, which he put in a player on the DJ's stand.

The giant screen filled with the unwelcome visages of Klaus and Claudia Fürstein. "_Hello, Chipmunks and Chipettes. It has been 20 or so years since you _ruined _our plans_," Claudia said. "_Well, two can play at that game_," Klaus said.

The image shifted to an image of a bound and gagged Brittany, stripped to her undergarments. "_Bring us $15 million in $100 bills by 5:56 PM today, or the only ceremony you'll be dressed for is a funeral!_" Claudia said before the picture faded.

Alvin picked up the DJ's microphone. "I know that the Toon Force Power Ranger are among us here today," Alvin said. "So whomever you are, please help me. Brittany means the world to me. I don't know what I'd do if..." Alvin fell to his knees, crying. Jeanette, Eleanor, Simon and Theodore ran over to comfort Alvin.

In the confusion, Roxanne, Max, Lizzie, Jett, Ren and Louis exited the soundstage. A few moments later, six colored flares soared into the sky.

A few hours later, no one had left the soundstage. Instead, those religious-minded attendees were praying for Brittany's safety, while others were trying to discover how Brittany could have been taken.

Alvin was still crying. Simon was on the laptop computer attached to the DJ's station. Theodore and Jeanette were watching as Simon used NORAD's radar trackers to try and find any trace of where Klaus and Claudia had taken Brittany or the status of the Toon Force's own search.

Eleanor was attempting to comfort Alvin. "Don't worry, Alvin," Eleanor said. "Brittany's gonna be all right, 'cause she's a fighter."

Alvin pulled the handkerchief from the tuxedo jacket pocket and dabbed at the tears. "Add to that the fact that the Toon Force are looking--" Eleanor was interrupted by Simon. "Guys, get over here!" he yelled.

Eleanor helped Alvin to his feet. At the DJ's station, Simon had called up CNN's website, which had an article headlined "BREAKING NEWS: Notorious diamond smugglers killed; Kidnap victim safe."

"' Klaus and Claudia Fürstein, notorious diamond smugglers who somehow escaped from Colorado's Supermax prison three weeks ago, were killed when the Lear jet they were flying in crashed into the Colorado River just outside of Yuma, Arizona,'" Simon began.

Jeanette continued reading: "'In a message received by local television station KYMA-TV just an half an hour after the crash, the Red Toon Force Power Ranger reported that he and his fellow Rangers were able to rescue Brittany Miller, 28, just prior to the crash. Miller was scheduled to marry long-time boyfriend and Chipmunks lead singer Alvin Seville today. At this time, Miller-lead singer of the Chipmunks' all-female counter-group, The Chipettes-is undergoing treatment at Yuma Regional Medical Center, where she is listed as being in serious but stable condition.'"

Alvin started crying. But this time, the tears were of joy. "SHE'S OKAY!" Alvin yelled. "Simon, send that to the big screen. Jeanette, tell the airport to get the Cessna gassed up! We leave for Yuma first thing in the morning!"

At 9:00 the next morning, a twin-engine Cessna landed at Yuma International Airport. Alvin would normally had been at the controls, but he was too nervous about seeing Brittany in her condition, so Simon was piloting.

As the plane came to a stop, Jeanette noticed a blue-colored craft in a nearby hangar. "Eleanor, Alvin, look at that," she said. "Isn't that the Astro Megaship?"

Eleanor looked over at the ship. "You're right, Jeanette," Eleanor said. "That must mean the Toon Force Rangers must still be around!"

At the admittance desk of Yuma Regional Medical Center, Alvin looked at the nurse. "Excuse me, ma'am. Can you tell me which room Brittany Miller is in?" he asked.

"Are you family?" the nurse asked. "I'm Alvin Seville, and I am Brittany's fiancé," Alvin said. "Oh, I'm sorry, Mr. Seville," the nurse asked. "She's in room 493, on the third floor."

As Alvin got on the elevator, he knew that Brittany would be waiting for him.

_::TBC::_


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Alvin smiled when he saw Brittany in her hospital bed. She was asleep. Alvin walked up to the bed and sat down in a chair next to it. "Hey, beautiful. It's time to wake up," Alvin said.

Brittany's eyes fluttered open. She saw Alvin and smiled. "Alvin," she whispered. "Is it really you?" "In the flesh," Alvin said. Alvin leaned in towards Brittany and kissed her.

When the kiss broke, Brittany looked out the window of her room. "Doctor says I could be discharged about 5:00 this afternoon," Brittany said. "That's good to hear," Alvin said. "So I heard the Toon Force Rangers saved your ass."

"Yeah, they did," Brittany said. "In fact, during the rescue, I found out the names of the Rangers." "What are they?" Alvin asked. "I need to know who they are so I thank them properly for saving the life of my angel."

"Better than me simply telling you, let me _show_ you," Brittany said. She turned her laptop computer so that Alvin could see the screen.

"You're looking at security camera footage from outside Stage 8 just after you received the DVD from Klaus and Claudia," Brittany said. Alvin watched as a blonde-haired girl in white, an African-American boy in a black leather jacket, a brown-haired girl in yellow, a brown-haired boy in blue and two familiar faces reached behind their backs to reveal red and silver devices.

A flash of light revealed the Toon Force Rangers. Moments later, six towers of light soared into the sky. "Max?! Roxanne?!" Alvin exclaimed. "Brittany, how did you get this?"

"A guy named Wade Load sent it to me," Brittany said. She put close-ups of the other four Toon Force Rangers on the screen. Alvin pointed to the blonde-haired girl in white. "Isabella Parigi? The Italian pop star? She's a Ranger?" Alvin asked.

Brittany shook her head. "It's not Isabella. Her name is Elizabeth 'Lizzie' McGuire. Her resemblance to Isabella is so striking that her singing partner, Paolo Valisari, once asked McGuire to sub for Isabella at a concert at the Roman Colosseum," Brittany said.

Alvin pointed to the girl in yellow and the boy in blue. "The girl in yellow is named Ren Stevens. Under her stage name, Christy Carlson Romano, she performed as Cosette in the Broadway version of _Les Miserables_ from 2000 to 2003. The boy is her younger brother, Louis," Brittany said.

"And the boy in the leather jacket? That can't be Jett Jackson, star of _Silverstone_, can't it?" Alvin asked. "That's exactly who it is," Brittany said.

Brittany closed the laptop. "Alvin, it's my turn," she said, "Your turn for what?" Alvin said. "To do this," Brittany said. "I'd get on my knee, but even if I can't, I can still speak. Alvin Jacob Seville, will you marry me?"

"Britt, we're already engaged," Alvin said. "There's no need for you to ask. I will marry you."

Later that day, as Alvin signed Brittany out of the hospital, six motorcycles-one in each Toon Force Ranger's color-pulled up to the hospital. The Rangers walked in and nodded at Alvin.

"Mr. Seville, please allow us to escort you to the airport," the Red Ranger said. Alvin nodded. "It's the least I can do after you saved Brittany's life," Alvin said. "And after we arrive at the airport, we'd like to invite you aboard the Astro Megaship for a tour," the Pink Ranger said.

Brittany smiled. "We'd be honored, Pink Ranger," she said.

At the airport, as the Toon Force Rangers walked on board the Astro Megaship, Alvin turned to Brittany. "Should we tell them we know who they are?" Alvin said. "We should at least let them know that their secret is safe with us," Brittany said. "Wade told me that he erased the original footage from his computer and the Paramount cameras. And I just deleted the footage from my computer."

As Alvin, Brittany and the others walked onto the Astro Megaship, Alvin looked at the Red Ranger. "Red looks good on you, Max. Believe me. I know," Alvin said. "Same with you and pink, Roxanne," Brittany said.

The Red and Pink Rangers looked at each other, shook their heads, then took their helmets off, revealing Max and Roxanne. "How did you know you guys?" Roxanne asked. "We saw the security camera footage from outside Stage 8," Simon said. "We know who you _all_ are," Theodore said. "Jett, Elizabeth..." Jeanette said, finished by Eleanor, who said, "...Ren and Louis."

The other four Rangers shook their own heads, then took their helmets off. "Are you gonna tell the press who we are?" Max asked. "No, we won't," Alvin said. "Be assured, my friends, that your secret is safe with us."

"In fact, how'd you like to go on tour with us?" Brittany asked. "We're going on tour in July to celebrate the 20th anniversary of _The Chipmunk Adventure_." "Why in July, Brittany?" Lizzie asked.

"There's something we need to do first," Alvin said, his arm around Brittany's shoulders.

_Three weeks later..._

Back at Paramount Studios in Hollywood, the wedding ceremony finally was officially underway. Brittany walked down the aisle to stand at Alvin's side. Simon, Theodore, Max, Jett and Louis stood with Alvin as groomsmen, while Jeanette, Eleanor, Roxanne, Ren and Lizzie stood with Brittany as bridesmaids.

"We are finally gathered here in the sight of almighty God and these witnesses to join Alvin and Brittany, two souls joined by destiny for over two decades, in the bonds of matrimony," the pastor said. "Do you, Alvin Jacob Seville, take Brittany Ariel Miller to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to have her and hold her, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keeping her only to yourself, for as long as you two shall live?"

Alvin looked at the veil-covered face of his beloved, then turned back to the pastor. "I do," Alvin said.

The pastor turned to Brittany. "And, do you, Brittany Ariel Miller, take Alvin Jacob Seville to be your lawfully wedded husband? Do you promise to have him and hold him, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, keeping him only to yourself, for as long as you two shall live?" Brittany smiled. "I do," Brittany said.

The exchange of rings and vows were followed by the words everyone waited for. The pastor smiled at Alvin and Brittany. "Alvin and Brittany have professed their love to God and these witnesses. Therefore, Alvin Jacob Seville and Brittany Ariel Miller, under the authority vested in me by God's holy church and the people of the State of California, I hereby pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alvin lifted Brittany's veil and kissed her as her husband for the first time. The audience stood and cheered. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you for the first time, Mr. And Mrs. Alvin and Brittany Seville!" the pastor said.

At the reception hall, Alvin and Brittany sat at the head table with Simon and Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor and Max and Roxanne. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's all welcome Mr. And Mrs. Alvin and Brittany Seville onto the dance floor," Jason Archer's voice said from the DJ's console.

Alvin and Brittany took the dance floor as Hannah Montana took the stage and started singing. "This was the best day of my life, Alvin," Brittany said. "And it's not over yet," Alvin said, winking.

_So ends _

Alvin & Brittany: Into the Mystic

_However, the story continues in_

The Moment of Truth

_Book 1 of the _Chipmunk Tour Saga

_Coming June 2007!_


End file.
